troublemaker
by Lilli89
Summary: Hannah Lindsay is a troublemaker and drives her parents insane…
1. Chapter 1

This story plays in the future. Jay and Erin are parents of a 14 year old daughter.

I'm from germany, so my english might be a little bit messy sometimes. Please feel free to correct me. I'm open for any kind of critics.

Please enjoy!

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

-Hannah-

„Hey, young lady. It's 20 p.m. Were have you been?", my dad shouted, when I arrived at home.

I gave him an annoyed look, started to roll my eyes and groaned. It seemed like he just returned from work, because he still had his gun in the belt-buckle.

„Dad, I'm not 5 anymore. Me and Jordan, just forgot the time, okay", I started to defend myself, even if I felt, that I skated on very thin ice.

„You're 15. I thought you've learned to read your watch", he hissed at me.

I didn't look at him. I just wanted to leave the room, when I noticed a shadow next to the door. Moms shadow!

Guessing that this caused a lot of trouble, I swallowed hard.

„Hannah Camille Lindsay! Don't tell me you have been late again", she grumbeled, before I looked to the ground.

In comparison to Dad, Mom was more consistent. At least if she noticed that I didn't follow the rules. I didn't had to look up to know that she was appraising me. "Then you can't go to this party tomorrow," Dad interfered, so I stared at him in shock. Excuse me? Did he really say that?

„But…"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence, cause Mom cut it short.

„Hannah, go to your room. I want to talk to dad alone. And tomorrow nothing will happen. You're not going anywhere", Mom made clear to me in a much calmer tone as I struggled with tears.

„I hate you", I whispered and loudly slammed the door. Of course it wasn't true, but in this moment I couldn't believe what they did to me.

What followed was the typical situation of my separated parents.

Despite the closed door, I was able to understand any word they said.

"Jay, are you kidding me? What's that all about now? I thought we had a deal. When she is with you, she will be home at 6 p.m. If she can do what she wants with everyone, it's no wonder if she plays us off against each other. "

I wasn't able to see my parents, but I knew well enough that they would have loved to shake each other in anger.

„First: those are your rules. I've told you several times that some of it is nonsensical, even if I agree with you today. Second: We can't forbid her everything. "

„That's what you say to me? Jay Halstead who's in charge of Intelligence since Voight's retirement and who sees women and girls or other victims of violence every day wants to tell me that we are raising our daughter too strictly?" "Come on, this comparison sucks. It doesn't make any sense at all", Dad shouted back, before he continued. "I want you to go now. Because this is the week, Hannah stays at my house. Next week you can continue with all of that. But now, I'm the only one who's responsible for her."

I quickly moved away from the door, pulled back because I already knew Dad was about to step into the next room any single moment.

From my window, I watched my mom run to her SUV, snorting with rage. They had been in a better relationship before…

CPDCPDCPDCPD

That evening Dad knocked on my room door.

„May I come in?", he asked, what I answered by nodding.

„I have to talk to you. Because of your behavior during the last weeks."

I bit my lips nervously.

„Hannah, you can't do what you want all the time. Mom is right about that. We forbid certain things because we love you, because we want the best for you."

„So this is the best? The girls in my class can go out much longer."

„The girls in your class have no parents who are working as cops."

„So, you admit that you're stricter than others?"

Dad groaned, looking for words.

„We are concerned about you, because we're seeing girls and young women who become victims of violence every day and that's something you want to keep your own kid away from, you know?"

He quickly silenced me with that. His eyes did the rest.

„If you were with Mom again, it would be a lot easier for me", I whispered.

He gave me a sad smile.

„You love her, don't you?", I wanted to know.

„I mean, you have no steady relationships at the moment and she keeps looking at you under pretexts if I'm here."

He laughed ironically.

„It's not that easy, you know?"

He pulled the covers up to my chin, then kissed my forehead.

„Anyway, I want you to come to the precinct tomorrow, right after school. I will drive you home afterwards, okay?"

„All right", I grumbled before turning off the light.

„I love you", he said quietly, before he went out of my room.

I waited till he turned off the lights, then I opened my window and put on new clothes before I grabbed my bag and climbed up the emergency stairs. I took the stairs as quietly as possible, then got into his car. The previously stolen key from his safe did the rest.

I started the engine as quietly as possible before disappearing in the dark of the night..


	2. Chapter 2

-Hannah-

„Hi, uncle Adam. What's up", I greeted Dads best friend and colleague when I entered the station next day. Ruzek ran his hand through my hair.

„Hey, pumpkin. You want to visit your old man?"

I giggled loudly.

I already wanted to answer, when Dad went out of his office.

„Ruzek, did you borrow my car? Cause I'm running out of gas and I had a full gasoline tank yesterday. There must be something wrong."

I felt the blood rising in my head, while I got a bright red face. Damn, how did he notice? The last time it hadn't been noticed either.

I tried to look innocent, even though the war was raging deep inside of me

"Hey, sweetie. How was your day? ", Dad wanted to know, before he looked curiously at me. After a few seconds I felt his smile freeze. His fingers slid under my chin. Not yet. Why did he had to be so terribly vigilant all the time?

"What happened there?", He slid over the scratch that I had inflicted on my night outing.

Great. I swallowed hard, completely lost for words. I stammered for a suitable excuse.

"This? I fell ", I lied.

He didn't look like he was buying this.

Dad narrowed his eyes, but let it go. Which didn't mean that he forgot about it in general, cause in the car he started again.

"Hannah, if you screw up, you say that, right? You know, you can talk to me or mom, any time. "

I nervously teased the fabric of my sweatshirt. At the same time, I felt my pulse speed up.

"Sure," I mumbled to myself rather half-heartedly, before I looked out of the window. In the meantime it was already getting dark. Especially in winter months, the sun rarely appeared in Chicago.

"Listen, I have to go again later. Hailey comes over to give me the files on the current case. Please be nice and take them for me."

Hailey is coming over? Did Dad think I was completely stupid? I looked away suspiciously.

"What's going on? Are you spying on me?"

"Should I?", he wanted to know grumpy. I stopped thinking about it, just continued looking outside the window.

"We are currently working on a difficult case. A young girl went missing and we're in the middle of the investigation. Incidentally, that happened in a quarter that is not far from here."

Suddenly I felt my heart drop.

"And why are you telling me this right now?", I asked him innocent as possible.

"Because, I don't want you to be out when it's dark."

He continued with small talk and it seemed like he passed it. What didn't mean I did.

As soon as Dad left the parking lot, I closed the door and ran outside.

It wouldn't take me long. I would be back, when Hailey arrives. That's what I believed in. I had no idea that it would be end in a completely different way ..

CPDCPDCPD

„What did you do to Amy? Where is she?", I asked angrily as the five teenagers came dangerously close and circled around me.

For the first time I had a bad feeling about it. Nobody would find me out here. Since I hadn't taken Dad's car, Mom and him wouldn't miss me anytime soon.

"The same thing we'll do with you. When did you actually wanted to tell us that your parents work as cops, cop kids? I'm just saying: Jay Halstead? Erin Lindsay? ", Damien screamed at me.

Suddenly I hit the ground when Damien and Suarez kicked me violently. I started choking inside and my stomach turned upside down.

What the hell happened here? The people whom I believed to be my friends suddenly fell upon me.

I tasted blood as they gave me more kicks.

"Shall we show you what we do to traitors like you?"

"I didn't reveal anything," I gasped for air.

The voices seemed to be miles away from me.

"Funny and why do we have the cops on our heels? Amy Sanders has no permanent residence in Chicago. Then who reported her missing? "Damien yelled at me, but I shook my head trembling. The coldness crawled under my jacket.

"It wasn't me. I didn't even know what happened to her. "

"Take her away. She knows too much. She can be dangerous to us, "was the last thing I noticed before I was dragged into the dark and lost consciousness


	3. Chapter 3

-Jay-

„What does this mean? She's gone?"

I desperately looked at Hailey, who had a concerned expression on her face. I just came home from work when she told me that Hannah didn't stay at home like I instructed her to do.

"When I arrived at your appartement, there was nobody there."

"Damn it," I shouted loudly and punched the wall with my fist. Why had I been so naive?

"I should have known. The wound on her face, the lack of petrol in the tank. "

"You think she stole your car? "

I nodded darkly.

"It has been going on for a long time. I just put it aside and due to the upcoming cases, I no longer had it on the screen. Something is wrong with her friends."

I sighed.

"We have to go back to the station and I have to tell Erin. "

There was a stormy drive towards the city center.

Shortly after I got to the building, I gave Erin the upcoming information and told Hailey what to do next.

"Ruzek is supposed to determine whether my car was seen anywhere. Let Burgess match Hannah's friends."

My colleague looked at me in concern.

"Are you really sure we should make it a big deal? Maybe she just forgot the time again. Maybe it's a big misunderstanding. "

I shook my head darkly.

"I don't have a good feeling. Father instinct. Something went really badly. Wherever she is. "

CPDCPDCPDCPD

"Are you serious? Why didn't you check on it earlier?"

Erin stood in front of me with her arms crossed, shaking her head in horror.

"There is a lack of petrol in your tank and our daughter covers the times when she should be home. If something happens to her now, it's all your fault now. "

"My fault ? Are you insane? Who had the idea to change houses every week, so we both can take care of her? I also have to work. Just like you, Erin", Jay roared back.

Kim, Hailey and Antonio looked at us skeptically.

"She didn't had these friends since yesterday, Erin. This has been going on for at least a month. And then it would also be your responsibility to intervene. "

"Guys," Hailey interrupted the situation and shook her head.

"Sorry to interfere, but this doesn't get us anywhere."

Antonio confirmed what was said.

"If we want to find Hannah alive, we have to work together. All of us ", he looked at Lindsay, because he already suspected that she tended to do willful investigations in her unit.

Before I could reply, Ruzek stormed into the room.

"We found something, Jay. We were able to track your car. It was parked in North Lincon for three nights. "

I closed my eyes in resignation. With this hint, my worst nightmare came true.

"Great. You can thank your ex boyfriend who taught our daughter how to drive a car on her 14th birthday, "I told Erin, but Ruzek ignored it.

"By the way, we are in the process of locating Hannah's cell phone. She used it several times at the time of her disappearance. It was only switched off at 5 p.m. and has not been used since then", Adam said.

"What about contacts? That Damien? Unfortunately, I don't know what his name is. "

"This is the next point I just wanted to get to. Damien Cross has multiple crime records. Property offenses, burglaries. Not the gentleman he claims to be. He is also active with the nightlords."

"The clique also includes Jeremiah Hamilton, Theresa Anderson and Ellie Ropes. And there is something else that you will certainly not like to hear. "

Adam looked slightly depressed, which Lindsay hadn't missed either.

" What is it?"

Adam squeezed around, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"There is an overlap with Amy Sander's disappearance. She was last seen in the same area Hannah was in. She is on a surveillance camera at a gas station. "

"Oh my God."

Erin looked at Jay in dismay.

"What kind of parents are we?" She fought back tears before running to the blackboard on which Ruzek had pinned the latest findings.

"Ruzek? Kim? Drive to Damien Cross address. I don't want to do that, otherwise I can't guarantee anything",I told my colleagues.

Erin clenched her fists. We would find out who was responsible for it. Nobody messed with our daughter ...


	4. Chapter 4

-Hannah-

"Amy!" I called, but she didn't respond.

I started to sob quietly. She had been passed out for hours. What if Damien and the rest of the group killed her?

I feel warm blood running down my forehead and my body was in terrible pain. My head was pounding. Suddenly I felt terrible cold. It was pitch dark.

No one had been here for hours. The worst horror scenarios were brewing in my head? What if they consciously let me starve or die of thirst here? The first signs began to appear.

Everything was mixed up in my head when suddenly there was a soft knock.

"Amy?" I asked again because I misinterpreted the sounds, but it didn't came from her direction.

I pressed my bent legs closer to my body. I suspected something really bad coming for me.

Damien and Jeremiah would come back to finish what they hadn't been able to do.

Before I had another thought, a deafening bang broke the silence.

The light from flashlights stung my eyes as I heard the heavy iron door being pushed aside.

"Chicago PD", a familiar voice screamed.

I sobbed with fear and relief, started to whimper softly.

Seconds later, I recognized my mother's shadow.

Shortly afterwards, two strong arms grabbed me and pulled me in a hug.

"It's okay. You're safe now, "I heard my mom saying in a trembling voice.

"Amy. You have to save Amy, "I whispered weakly, because I realized that the last strength was failing me.

In the background I recognized uncle Adam ordering an ambulance.

The next thing I saw was a second person kneeling down next to Mom, whose shape I identified as Dad.

He said nothing at all, lightly hugging me from the other side as I closed my eyes and hid my face in his bulletproof vest.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed as my parents looked each other in concern.

"We'll talk about that later. We'll take you to med for now, ", he told me in a stern but slightly trembling voice.

That's when I realized that it wasn't over yet ...

CPDCPDCPD

"Hannah? Your mom and dad want to talk to you", Uncle Will told me after he checked on my wounds.

The blows and kicks had brought me two broken ribs and several facial injuries, including a slight concussion. I would spend the coming night in chicago med before I should be released the following day.

I looked at my uncle in a guilty way. Seconds later mom and dad entered the room.

I didn't dare to look them in the face, I was terribly ashamed of my behavior. I had lied and betrayed them, completely jeopardized their trust.

Tense silence. Nobody said anything.

"How's Amy?" I spoke quietly, which Dad confirmed with a nod.

"She'll get through it. She has serious injuries, but her values are stable. "

"I'm so sorry," I repeated the words from earlier.

"I should have known. You have every reason to hate me."

"We are glad to have you back. That we found you in time, " Dad replied, a concerned look on his face. I still didn't dare to look him in the eye.

"Why didn't you speak to us?" Mom confronted me for the first time, resulting a few tears leaving my eyes.

"At what point did you stop trusting us?", Dad insisted.

"What happened is one thing. But stealing Dad's car and lying to us is another thing", Mom added.

"I had no choice."

"You always have a choice," Mom told me in concern.

"We didn't raise you that way, and you know that," Dad confirmed.

I wiped the tears from my face, trembling.

"At some point I couldn't go back. I didn't know they were beating up Amy. I sweat to you. I wasn't there at all. "

"How did this happen? If you don't want to end up in prison for attempted murder, you have to tell us the truth right now,", Dad asked. I nervously bit my lipsl.

Attempted murder?

I was horrified to look at my parents for the first time, finally realizing, that it was the right moment, to pour them pure wine.

I gathered myself briefly, then closed my eyes. Mom sat down on the edge of my bed.

"We were at Alisha's party and Amy was constantly dancing with Jordan. It's been on since a long time, but it escalated yesterday. Then we drove to the next gas station because we wanted to have a drink. We couldn't do that in public since we aren't 21 yet. Damien suddenly had the idea of holding Amy accountable. We just wanted to leave her alone, because we thought she would be scared. I thought that", I added.

„I had no idea what was going on. "

"Then how did it went out?", Mom demanded while Dad followed my eyes with serious facial expressions.

"I left the party, because I felt guilty about Dad's car. It was just after 2 a.m. You have to believe me. I don't know what they did to her. I wasn't there."

"Can anyone testify?"

I nervously tried to remember the details of that night, then nodded my head in emotion.

"I was at drive in at Burgerking at 2:30 a.m. Near baker street before I dropped by a 7eleven. I wanted to clean the back seats of your car because there had been chip crumbs everywhere. "

"We will check out the surveillance cameras."

"Then why did it escalate last night?" Dad continued to ask, which got me back to the point.

I nervously clawed at the covers. Telling the whole story made me uncomfortable.

"They found out about your job. And when I heard what they did to Amy, I freaked out. I've never thought they would cause her physical pain. It was just about revenge. When Damien noticed that the situation changed, they hit me and locked me in. "

I looked at my parents with wide eyes.

"Do I really have to go to prison now?"

Dad sighed heavily as Mom reached for my hand.

"If we are lucky, you will be on the surveillance cameras and the staff will give you alibis. Which doesn't change the fact that you drove a car without a license. There will be investigations. "

I nodded guiltily.

"They will release you on probation. Maybe you will get some social service hours- "

I sobbed softly. That's when mom gently squeezed my fingers. She put my other hand under my chin so I had to look her in the eye.

"Hey, you're okay. We'll always be your parents, no matter how old you are, but when you mess up, you have to stand up for it. And actually you know that too. "

Understanding, I hid my face in the palms of my hands and cried softly. After a while I felt two arms that pulled me to a strong chest.

Dad's arms. He said nothing, just let me cry into his shoulder, while rubbing my back until I had no tears left.

"We will enroll into family treatment. All together and you will apologize to Amy ", Mom said.

Then she left the room with Dad.

Through the open door I noticed how they talked to and finally hugged each other.

Despite my tears, I couldn't help but smiled sadly.

I might have messed it up, but apparently, it had brought my parents closer together ...


End file.
